


Promise Me You Won't Leave Me

by MarshMellowDuck



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Bridge is Rocky and Adam's son, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshMellowDuck/pseuds/MarshMellowDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Adam, are you alright?  Why can’t you tell Bridge?  Adam? What's that noise?”  The world is spinning a little now, and he can tell Rocky is starting to panic.  He can also hear the sirens of an ambulance coming closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me You Won't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsukino_Akume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_Akume/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Tale of Five Carsons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/410034) by [Tsukino_Akume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_Akume/pseuds/Tsukino_Akume). 



Adam never felt truly devastating fear in his life before that point. Oh, he had been a ranger for years, and fought by the sides of his friends, fearing for the outcome of their next battle. But they had also been young, with optimism and strength on their sides. Whatever they said then, there had always been a sort of happy ending. But hearing the scream of his only son, Adam felt truly helpless and honest to god terrified. Because that was his Bridge crying out in agonizing pain, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Adam immediately went limp, a dead weight in the arms of his attackers, eyes focused on the limp seven-year old boy. Oh please. Please. He should have taken Bridge home earlier. Then they would both be home safe right now. But then they had seen him with the kid, and taken their chance. He should have just grabbed the kid and ran, but he had tried to get to the car and then they had grabbed them both. He had seen them before too. Six men, all taller than him, and who were probably heavier than him as well. They had been out late near Rocky’s dojo for the whole last week, ever since one of them had seen Rocky kiss him. 

Adam can feel the press of his phone in his back pocket, but he can see no easy way to get to it. He has both Rocky and Tommy on speed dial, but he can’t risk Bridge. The man holding the boy had yanked off his gloves, and Adam can see the pain in his son’s eyes. The man has a grip on his wrist, and he knows that Bridge can’t handle the skin to skin contact. He watches helplessly as his son goes unconscious.

“What do you want?” He knows they can hear the desperation in his voice. One of the men smirks, and steps closer to him.

“We want to teach you a lesson, Freak”, the man leans closer, and slaps Adam across the face. “One that you ain’t gonna forget anytime soon.” Then he signals to one of the men behind him, and they drag Bridge cruelly over to the back wall of a building, tying his wrists to a lamppost. His eyes trained on Bridge, and his cheek beginning to sting, Adam knows that he can’t risk making a wrong decision. 

“If you run, or fight back, the kid’s dead.” Adam nods slowly. Then the man talking grabs his arm, and pulls him forward into a head lock, and the rest of the men close in. The blows start viciously, and Adam can tell they are putting everything into it. 

Adam tries not to react to the blows, even though he knows that it’s what the men want. They want to see him suffer, but he fights to keep himself calm, even as the pain hits. Bridge, think of Bridge. 

Then one hits him directly in the chest, another in the back. He feels what is surely at least one rib cracking, and a sharp pain in his arm makes him wince. But Adam doesn’t scream until one of them stamps on his leg, and the sharp crack echoes down the empty alleyway. It’s when one of them pulls out a knife that Adam knows that he is screwed. 

And even as he gasps for breath through the pain, he hopes that Rocky doesn’t do anything stupid when they find his body, because then Bridge will be without two dads. He knows that Zach and Aisha will take care of him though. He screams again as one of them cuts a slice down his chest, and one down his side.

Adam can tell they are going for the most pain, as they are avoiding his spine, neck and head. They want him conscious. As one of them pulls his head up with his hair, another slams a fist into his nose, and then he can barely see or breathe through the blood. Adam coughs, and his whole body feels like it is on fire from the blows and cuts. He wishes just for a second that he was a ranger again, pushing the thought away as soon as it comes. He’s over that part of his life, and he knows that he can’t go back. It’s been eight years since Overdrive. He’s thirty-eight already. 

Then, just as his vision is going to fade into darkness, they stop, and drop him on the ground. He winces as the hard asphalt presses against his leg and chest. He can just make out the shapes of the men above him, and wonder why they stopped.

“We have to get out of here, he dies and the police will be after us. I said that we should beat him, not kill him. I’m not a murderer.” Adam doesn’t know how much experience they have with this, but he’s pretty sure they are going to end up murderers anyway. He can feel himself starting to slip. And with that, they all clear out within five minutes, leaving Adam on the floor, and Bridge, who is still unconscious, tied to the pole. 

Adam pulls himself up, nearly collapsing again as he puts pressure on his broken left leg. He crawls over to Bridge, and unties him before fumbling for his phone, grateful that they had left his hands untouched. Looking at himself, he laughs humorously. Six civilians were going to do what hundreds of monsters from all around the galaxy couldn’t do. Three years of being a power ranger and he was going to die here, from blood loss. 

He calls 911, and answers all of the questions about his location. He can feel the pain beginning to overwhelm his mind, and decides to call someone to keep his mind clear. 

Adam dials Tommy first, and waits for him to pick up. He holds his son to his chest, glad that Bridge can’t see him. He wonders if his friend can get here before the ambulance. 

“Adam?” Tommy sounds rather tired. Must be all those high school students.

“Tommy, how fast can you get to Rocky’s dojo?” Adam’s beginning to feel extremely light-headed, and he can’t make sense of his brain anymore. 

“Adam, are you okay?” Now he sounds worried too. “No…”

“What’s going on? I’m on my way over.” Adam laughs again, louder than before. “I’m dying, Tommy.” 

“Adam?! What do you mean?” 

“Take care of Rocky will you? Bridge needs him.” Then, ignoring Tommy’s protests, he hangs up, calling Rocky. 

“Hi Rocky.” He just wants one last conversation with his husband. He knows that Rocky is way too far away to help him. He had driven up to the Silver Hills two days ago to meet with the Silver Guardians. Adam had decided to stay home with Bridge, as Zack and Aisha were out of state at the moment, visiting family. 

“Adam? What’s up?” He can do this; he just needs to act normal. 

“Oh, nothing. Just missing you.” His head is pounding now.

“Awww. We finished up everything tonight, I’m coming home tomorrow.” Too late.

“I love you Rock. An’ Bridge too.” Adam stops for a moment, trying to calm his breathing. 

“Adam, are you alright? Why can’t you tell Bridge? Adam? What is that noise?” The world is spinning a little now, and he can tell Rocky is starting to panic. He can also hear the sirens of an ambulance coming closer. 

“We shoulda gone with you Rock. I love you so so much. This would have been our twelfth Christmas married, you know. My chest hurts Rock.” Now he’s just babbling. Forgive me Rocky. He can tell by the tone of his voice that Rocky has realized how serious this is. Because Bridge didn’t get his babbling from Adam, that’s for sure.

“Fuck Adam, don’t you dare die on me now. Promise me you won't leave me. I’ll kill myself. And then Aisha’s going to come and resurrect us and kill us both.” Adam only laughs again, the movement making his chest hurt again. 

“You can’ die, you hav’ to take care of Bridge. An’ tell him it’s not his fault. I’d do an’thing for him ya know?” Adam looks out at the sky, trying to count the stars. Hey, that’s not fair, they keep moving. He can feel himself tilting and rocking along with his vision.  


“Yes, I know. I love you Adam.” A smile on his face, Adam let himself lay on the ground, still clutching Bridge to his chest. “Bye Rock. Lov’ ya.” It was so quiet he didn’t even know if Rocky heard it. The paramedics are coming out now, and the world is so blurry and the voices so loud. 

“Adam?! Are you there? ADAM!” He lets the phone fall away from his ear, and watches the street. A black jeep comes tearing around the corner, and it parks near the ambulance. A person comes tearing out, he thinks its Tommy. Then Bridge is grabbed out of his arms. No! NO! Please not him! Someone is screaming. Blinking at the bright lights, he sees a face above him. He wants to reach up, tell him that Bridge is gone again and it’s all his fault but he can’t make his body move. The person is still screaming and then he realizes that it is him, as the world finally fades to dark, and the pain in his head finally disappears.


End file.
